Aquel 10A
by The Nova 6
Summary: Un oneshot cortito con Lituania y Polonia, que trata de lo que pudo sentir nuestro polaco cuando perdió a su jefe en aquel fatídico día.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya.**

**AQUEL 10-A**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Polonia intentaba contener las lágrimas desde que entró en la calle del palacio presidencial. Iba cogido de un brazo por Lituania, el cual lo miraba con mucha preocupación.

—¡No puedo, Liet! ¡Déjame volver a casa! —el polaco intentó librarse del agarre y salir corriendo. Lituania lo sostuvo fuertemente, aunque por dentro estaba muy afligido de verle así.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Polonia. Tu gente lo espera de ti. Él lo habría querido... —le dijo, con la voz afectada.

—¡No sé lo que él habría querido, porque nunca me lo dijo! ¡Y ahora ya no me lo va a decir nunca! —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control de los ojos de Feliks, el cual enterró la cara en el pecho de Toris—. Como que me tienes que llevar a casa, Liet, por favor...no me obligues a estar aquí.

Lituania lo envolvió con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos. Comprendía la pena que sentía su amigo, al fin y al cabo, la tragedia había golpeado Polonia demasiado duramente. La mayoría del Estado Mayor había muerto, y varios miembros del Parlamento polaco también. Pero para Feliks, lo peor había sido perder a Lech Kazcyński*. Feliks quería mucho a su jefe, y probablemente su relación con él era de las mejores en la historia.

—Lo siento, Feliks —negó con la cabeza—. Sólo será media hora, te prometo que sólo eso.

Le rodeó la espalda y la cintura con un brazo y continuó llevando por la calle, a pesar de que de cuando en cuando el polaco soltaba un sollozo. Al aproximarse a la Ruta Real, el lituano pudo ver la gran cantidad de velas y flores puestas allí por los ciudadanos polacos. También había una persona allí, y Toris se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. No podía creer ni en sus más disparatados arrebatos de imaginación que Rusia estuviera allí, dejando varias velas con las fotos de los fallecidos. Pero allí estaba, contemplando todo el manto floral sin hablar y con cara seria. Al levantar Feliks la cabeza y verlo allí, su expresión de dolor fue sustituida por una de inusitada cólera.

—¡Tú, ruso asqueroso! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —salió corriendo hacia él, como si fuera a pegarle, pero Lituania fue más rápido y le abrazó por el estómago, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

—¡No, Feliks! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sólo ha venido a...! —empezó, conteniéndole como podía.

—¡A burlarse de mí fingiendo que esto le importa, Liet! —gritaba Polonia, enardecido, mientras se revolvía intentando liberarse y lanzarse sobre el ruso. El cual, por cierto, se volvió al escucharle.

—Me malinterpretáis —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Mi presidente y yo hemos decidido que venga aquí a mostrar mis condolencias por...

—¡El avión era ruso! ¡Se estrelló en tu casa! ¡Tú lo saboteaste, porque querías quitarte de encima a mis jefes para dejarme débil e invadirme otra vez! —el polaco no atendía a razones—. ¡Suéltame, Liet!

—¡No, por favor! —a Toris cada vez le costaba más contenerlo. La presencia de Rusia le hacía sospechar, como todo lo que tenía que ver con él, pero estaba seguro de que Iván no mentía.

—Pero si yo no hice nada —aseguró el ruso, con la voz también afectada—. Sólo fue un accidente, Polonia.

—¡MENTIRA! —aulló Feliks. Lituania tuvo que taparle la boca para que no siguiera, pero recibió un mordisco en la mano que le hizo soltar a Polonia para poder frotarse la zona donde le dolía—. ¡Fuiste tú, fuiste tú, de ninguna otra manera podrían morir ellos!

El polaco, dividido entre la furia y las ganas de culpar de todo a Rusia, y las ganas de llorar otra vez, pareció elegir la segunda opción. Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo mientras sollozaba profusamente, con la cabeza gacha. Mejor echarle las culpas al ruso que aceptar la verdad. Se sentía mucho mejor así.

—Lituania —Rusia se dirigió ahora a él, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío—. Tenéis que creerme, sólo vengo a mostrar el respeto por las víctimas. De verdad siento mucho esto. Toris, aun sin fiarse del todo, asintió, lo que pareció aliviar a Iván. El ruso se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso lento por la calle. Después, el lituano se dirigió a donde estaba Polonia y le levantó, tirándole de un brazo.

—Vámonos a casa —si dejaba que Feliks estuviera más tiempo allí, se sentiría demasiado cruel. Pero el polaco negó con la cabeza.

—Espera, Liet —le dijo, y se separó de él para ir donde estaban las velas y las flores. Allí se arrodilló ante las fotos de los fallecidos, y cogió la vela que tenía enganchada la foto de Kazcyński. Tomó aire un par de veces, y se secó las lágrimas—. Te echaré de menos, jefe. Siempre.

Dejó en su sitio la vela y se levantó, yendo hacia Toris otra vez. Le cogió de una mano.

—Como que ahora sí nos podemos ir, Liet —le dijo, con tono de voz neutro. Su amigo le abrazó, le hizo unas cuantas caricias en el pelo y le agarró de nuevo de la cintura, comenzando a andar el camino de vuelta.

—Polonia, sabes que yo voy a estar contigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Liet —lo besó en la mejilla—. Lo sé.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**Ahora, por si a alguien no le suena, Lech Kazcyński fue el anterior presidente polaco, que murió el 10 de Abril del año pasado en un accidente aéreo cerca de Smolensk, en Rusia. Con él iba su mujer y parte de su gobierno, muchos diputados del parlamento y algunas personalidades religiosas y militares.


End file.
